


Lazy Sunday

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [45]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Gen, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Brett and Casey have a little morning fun.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Sylvie Brett
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Chicago Fire  
Title: Lazy Sunday  
Characters: Matt Casey and Sylvie Brett  
Pairing: Matt/Sylvie  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Brett and Casey have a little morning fun.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Derek Haas and Michael Brandt own this show and these characters.  
Words: 181 without title and ending.

Word to use: Lethargic

PUtP # 45: Lazy Sunday

Matt felt lethargic and was glad they had planned to have a lazy Sunday. He didn't have any plans except for breakfast and making love to Sylvie.

He watched as the blonde slept, watched the rise and fall of her chest. It soothed him in a way that he didn't think was possible. Sylvie in general had that effect on him.

When she opened her eyes and locked eyes with him, Matt smiled and leaned over her. He kissed her. "Good morning. How about breakfast in bed?"

Sylvie considered it and said, "How about we skip breakfast and go straight to dessert?" The blonde asked and winked playfully at him.

Matt laughed and said, "I like the way you think." A few moments later, he covered her body with his own, kissed her, and dropped a hand between her legs and stroked.

Sylvie moaned as she felt his hand stroke her. "That feels good." She mumbled and slipped her tongue into his mouth as they kissed. 

Matt chuckled and stroked her some more. He loved the sounds she made. What a great start to the day.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
